Before 24 Hours
by AuntJackie
Summary: Before John lost Randy and got to have him again for "24 Hours" this is how it all began...CENTON  Goes along with my one-shot "24 Hours". Not a sequel, more like an expanded version!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, a few months ago I did a poll on my page** **asking which of my one-shots deserved a sequel. "When the Wives are Away" won but in a close second came in "24 Hours". I was hesitant to do it because I love the story and think adding onto it would've ruined it. I've decided to just try it, though. I'm going to leave "24 Hours" as is on my profile as a one-shot and start this one as it's own new story. Obviously towards the end, that ending will come into play. I explore John dying in my other story, "Love Story" so I wanted to explore Randy dying in this one. Hopefully they wont be too similar. This will be a very short story, not like "Love Story" so...read and tell me what you think. **

**Also, I have one request. I've noticed my stories are being shared and posted on some other sites like Tumblr. This is being done without my permission! Please stop! Ask me first! It's incredibly rude not to do so and think of how it would make YOU feel! **

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE! **

John Cena stood in the open doorway to his best friend's locker room and stared. The younger man was completely oblivious to his presence as his long fingers moved up and down the screen of his cell phone. His forehead was creased with a slight frown as he read the words on the screen and his cheeks were being dusted by the long lashes that covered his ice blue eyes.

A small smile came across John's lips as he took a quiet step into the room and shut the door behind him. "Looking for love on Twitter?"

Randy Orton lifted his head from his iPhone and smiled at the man before him. "No, funny man. Just answering some questions…oddly enough, most are about you."

John lowered himself to the small loveseat and sat besides Randy, looking over the younger man's shoulder at the phone screen. "Because even the fans know you and I are meant to be together. They're trying to drill it into your head. When will you finally realize it?"

Randy rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He could feel John's breath on his face and he slowly pulled away. "Don't start, John. I'm too tired for this."

"Wanna come back to my room? I'll give you a massage and help you fall into a nice, relaxing sleep…" John raised an eyebrow and pretended to ignore Randy moving away from him.

Randy smiled slowly. "No, thanks. I thought the whole point of us getting separate rooms was to spend time apart."

John shook his head and sighed in annoyance. "Well, honestly speaking, I don't know what the whole point of us getting separate rooms was. It was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, and you agreed to it." Randy hesitantly slid closer to John on the sofa they shared. "Johnny, we need to spend some time apart. We don't want to get sick of each other, do we?"

"I don't feel the need to want to spend time apart, Randy. If anything, I want to spend more time with you. You know that." John slid his hand toward Randy's leg and lifted it to his knee. "Ran, you know how I feel and what I want and it all comes down to you."

Randy looked at John's hand on his thigh and slowly pushed it away. "John, don't say things like that. You're practically my brother…"

"But I'm not your brother. If I was your brother, the thoughts I have of us together would make me a freak." John smiled and shook his head. "Why are you making me go through this, Ran? We've known each other for ten years! We love each other! We know each other better than anyone else. We can talk about anything. Our families get along. Alanna loves me. Our friendship is amazing. Why won't you open yourself up for something more?"

"Because of all the things you just said, John." Randy smiled slowly and shook his head. "Our friendship is amazing and the thought of fucking it up and losing you scares the life out of me."

"So, you would rather go on stupid blind dates with guys who are only after you because of how you look or how much money you have or how famous you are?" John rolled his eyes and stood up, beginning to pace the empty locker room. The argument with Randy that had become a constant just got more and more frustrating each time. The desire to shake his friend into submission was overwhelming.

"Yes, I would rather do the blind dates. Maybe one of them will be the man of my dreams. If not, well, so what? I can lose them. I can't lose you so I'm not even gonna risk it."

"The Randy I know isn't afraid of anything." John stopped his pacing and walked back over to the sofa. Randy smiled and stood up, shaking his head slightly. "Well, this Randy is afraid of losing his best friend. Am I going to lose you, Johnny? If I can't give you what you want, will I lose you?"

"Ran, I want nothing more than for you to give me the green light here and I'll probably never stop trying to convince you. I know in my heart that you and I are meant to be together. I'm the only man who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. "John took a step closer to Randy's body as the younger man laughed softly.

"Could you possibly be anymore conceited?"

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy's slim waist, feeling the man stiffen in the embrace. "It's not conceit; it's the truth. I know what an incredible man you are, Randy, faults included. You deserve only the best in everything and you'll soon find out that I'm the one who can give it to you, handsome."

Randy's smile slowly faded as he stared into John's eyes. His grip around his waist warmed Randy's skin under the t-shirt he wore and he slowly relaxed into the embrace. Confusion filled his head and he quickly shook it away. "Johnny, don't do this. Don't spend this time chasing after me. Try to find someone who can give you back all you're offering. You deserve only the best, too. Find someone to love…"

"I already found him and I don't plan on letting him get away." John pulled Randy into his chest and quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips over Randy's. The younger man let out a startled yelp which quickly turned into a low moan and John's lips pressed down harder. His hand wound around Randy's head to tilt him to the perfect angle as he licked at the plump lip, demanding entry into his mouth. Randy sighed and welcomed John inside, deepening the kiss. Loud blasts of music in the room made them jerk apart, panting harshly. Randy's eyes widened and he quickly moved away from John, walking over to his jacket and pulling out his phone. He quickly silenced the ringer and let it slide back into the pocket of the jacket before turning around. John watched him expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.

"I have to go. I'm meeting Ant for a late dinner. His match is done and I barely get to see him since I moved to Smackdown..."

John sighed and shook his head. "You're never gonna stop running away from me, are you, Ran?"

Randy averted John's gaze. "We can't do this, John. You have to get it inside your head. We're friends and that's it. Forget about any other ideas you have about us."

John smiled slowly and walked over to door. "Not gonna happen, handsome. I'm not gonna stop chasing you. I will have you, Randy Orton, mark my words." He raised his eyebrow and smirked, eliciting a laugh from Randy. "John, just give up already."

John's mouth dropped open. "Dude, what's my motto? Never give up!" He quickly grew serious and pulled the locker room door open. "Besides, I don't really think you want me to give up. I think you like me chasing you…and kissing you."

Randy frowned and slid his jacket on. "No, I really don't, John, and I wish you would stop. It's not fair to you."

"Let me decide what's fair to me." John smiled and held the door open, motioning for Randy to walk through. Randy watched him suspiciously, his eyebrow arched. He quickly walked through, his arm brushing John's stomach. The older man smiled and linked his arm through Randy's. Randy looked down on him with a frown and sighed loudly. "John,"

John quickly pulled him forward, leading him to the more crowded men's locker room where he knew Anthony would be waiting. "Relax, I'm just gonna say goodbye. I promise to behave, handsome."

Randy groaned and shook his head. "Stop calling me that, John."

"Would you prefer gorgeous?" John smiled and pulled away when Randy groaned even louder. The door to the locker room appeared before them and they came to a stop. "We're here. Delivered safely and soundly."

Randy nodded and smiled slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to have some fun tonight, OK."

John leaned on the wall and nodded. "Oh, I will. I'm gonna go back to my lonely hotel room and go to sleep. The only fun will be if I'm granted another dream with you in it. Let's hope for that."

Randy rolled his eyes but laughed. "You're such a dork, John. I don't know why I put up with you."

John shrugged and flashed a wide smile. "Must be the dimples."

Randy's smile remained and he slowly pushed the locker room door open, the noise from inside filtering out to them. "Have a good match and a good night, Johnny."

John sat up from the wall and smiled, reaching forward to envelop Randy into a quick hug. "You, too, handsome."

Randy smiled against John's shoulder and nodded before reluctantly pulling away. He walked into the crowded locker room and let the door slam behind him. Leaning on the wall, Randy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, desperately trying to stop thinking about John. Nothing would ever happen between them. He wouldn't allow it.

**A/N: Short start. Just trying this idea out. Let me know what you think in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and alerted this story. So happy with the love it's getting. **

Randy rolled his eyes as he listened to John's voice in his ear. He ended the message but didn't delete it. His voicemail box screen read one name more than another; John's. It would be funny if it didn't make him feel sick to his stomach. That shouldn't happen. He shouldn't feel his heart begin to race when he heard John's voice or even saw his name flash on his phone screen. As much as he tried to fight it, though, it continued to happen. When it had begun, he didn't know. What he did know was that it hadn't happened for him for this long with anyone else. Yes, there had always been some flutters in his body for his ex-wife and the other people he'd dated. The excitement of something new and the prospect of what it may bring always made him feel the flutters. They had faded, though, after time. After the hugs and kissed and even the sex grew old, he had moved on. His relationship with Sam had been the one with the best chance. Randy's love for her couldn't be rivaled. She had given him the best gift anyone ever could in his little girl. Over time, though, he knew the love had changed. Its intensity hadn't but the way had. He didn't love or desire Sam the way a husband should. However, it was something he had to make work; if not for him for the sake of his little girl. Sam wouldn't hear of it, though. They would remain friends and continue to parent together but their marriage would end. It wasn't fair to lie to each other and to promise their daughter things that would never be. Instead of berating him for their failure, Sam wished him luck. She encouraged him to find love; the real kind he wouldn't run from or tire of. The only problem was Randy didn't know what that kind of love was like…or where to find it.

While he had been going through his own emotional gauntlet, his best friend had silently been going through one, too. He had been divorcing the woman he'd thought he would be spending the rest of his life with. It had been a shock for Randy to see John fail at something. He'd always placed the older man on a pedestal. John had been the one to succeed at everything he'd ever tried. He always knew the right things to say and the right way to handle things. He followed his motto of never giving up to the tenth degree and it shocked Randy to see him give up on his marriage. While he had never been that fond of Liz, it seemed John was happy with her so he was willing to love her. Once he and Sam had a child, he was the first to push John and Liz to try for one and give Alanna a "cousin". The older man had laughed and told him it was in their plans. He couldn't wait to be a Daddy and things were going great. It was the biggest surprise ever when only years later John confessed he had moved out and divorce papers had already been filed. What had been a huge surprise, no a huge shock, was when John told him one of the reasons he'd gone forward with the divorce. While Randy had just decided to end his marriage because he didn't love Sam anymore, John had decided to divorce Liz because he knew exactly who he was in love with; namely, Randy. It hadn't taken long after the ink was dry on John's divorce papers for him to make his position clear; he was now single, Randy was now single and John was going to make it his business to pursue the younger man until he got him.

"So…by the look on your face I gather John has already made his good morning phone call."

Randy lifted his eyes from his phone and landed on the laughing face of one of his oldest and closest friends, Cody Rhodes. The young man entered their shared hotel room in his workout gear with a sweaty towel draped over his shoulders. His lips were curved in a teasing smile as he stared at Randy's confused face.

"I actually saw him do it. We were all in the gym downstairs. Thought you would come down,"

Randy shook his head and lowered himself further down into the bed. "No, I'm exhausted. My back is killing me and I just wanted to sleep."

"And avoid John, right?" Cody raised a knowing eyebrow and dropped the towel on the floor before walking over to his luggage. "Well, you continue to do that and I'm gonna go clean up. Checkout is in a couple of hours."

Randy sighed and slid off the bed, stretching his arms up. "I'm all packed and ready to go. I need a reality check and St. Louis is calling my name. I miss my little girl and my mom's meatloaf."

Cody smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. I'm sure you could also use a break from John."

Randy smiled slowly and shook his head. "I love John; I really do but I do need a break. Not only from him but from everyone." He raised his eyebrow at Cody. "I also need a break from all these blind dates, Codes. I appreciate what you're doing but I don't need any more random guys calling my cell, OK. Let's just give it a rest for a bit."

Cody sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine, but you're giving up too easily. I didn't give up until I found love!"

Randy rolled his eyes and moved around his friend, opening his small backpack and going through his documents. "Cody, what the hell are you talking about? You're dating Ted. That was like going to the boyfriend store and picking up the first thing you saw on the counter."

Cody's mouth dropped open and he huffed in indignation. "Randy, that's an asshole thing to say! I'm not just dating Ted, you know. I'm in love with him! I didn't just give up on finding happiness and decide to go fuck a friend and see if it worked. I dated other people; we both did. When it came down to it, though, me and him just worked. It was meant to be. Don't belittle my relationship, Ran, just because you don't seem to understand that two friends can become more with time."

He grabbed a set of clothes and walked towards the bathroom, shoving Randy out of the way. "Maybe if you wouldn't be so damn narrow minded you would understand what I mean. That's asking a bit much from you, though."

Randy frowned angrily, the muscle on his jaw beginning to twitch. "Look, I'm sorry I made a crack about you and Ted but watch it, Cody. Don't piss me off so early in the morning."

Cody sighed and shook his head. "Look, I don't want to get into an argument with you. Just drop it." He turned to enter the bathroom but Randy quickly walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Cody, look, I'm serious. I'm sorry about what I said. I know what you and Ted have is real and I hope you never lose it." Randy laughed and shook his head. "Don't pay me any attention, Codes. I'm turning into a bitter old man."

Cody smiled and leaned on the doorway. "Ran, you're pathetic. What would you do without me? I don't think taking a break from dating is a good idea. If anything, I think you need to keep putting yourself out there." His smile widened and he mumbled quietly, "Unless you've finally decided to give Johnny a chance…"

Randy's gaze hardened. "Excuse me? What have I told you about that?"

Cody quickly held up his free hand. "Sorry, forgive me! I forgot that topic is taboo! God forbid we even think of it. I mean, it's a ridiculous idea, isn't it? Two guys who obviously love each other should never date."

Randy rolled his eyes at Cody's sarcasm and walked away. "Drop it. I don't want to talk about that and you know it."

"Fine, Ran. We won't talk about how perfect you and Johnny are for each other and how much of a moron you're being for not even attempting it," Cody stopped momentarily when Randy growled a warning low in his throat. "OK, I'm done now."

"Thank you," Randy walked back to his luggage and stacked it by the door. He busied himself with checking his paperwork for the tenth time and looking at the clock, willing the time for his flight to arrive.

"Ran, can you just do me one more favor?"

Randy turned at Cody's soft spoken request. "What do you need?"

Cody smiled sheepishly and lowered his gaze. "I went to St. Louis a couple weeks ago, remember? I met this guy and he mentioned your high school and that he remembered you and he seemed really nice so…"

"God, Cody, what did you do?" Randy groaned loudly and shook his head.

"I just gave him your number, that's it! I told him you were going home this week and that he should call you. Maybe you guys can go for a drink or something…"

"God dammit, Cody, didn't I just say I wanted to take a break from all the damn blind dates!" Randy quickly interrupted his young friend and began to pace. "Why can't you ever listen?"

Cody shrugged. "I didn't know you wanted me to stop until now. You just told me, dude. I'm not a mind reader."

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Look, no more, Codes. I'm really serious now. This is it; the last one."

Cody placed his hand over his chest and nodded solemnly. "I promise. No more guys after this one. I'm sure he'll call you and you'll have a great time! Then, you'll be thanking me."

Randy laughed and nodded. "We'll see. What's the mystery man's name?"

Cody smiled. "Believe it or not, his name is John too. Don't let that freak you out, though." He walked into the bathroom as Randy's eyes widened and shut the door behind him.

Randy let out a sigh as he watched the door close behind Cody. Even John's name couldn't escape him, could it? He shook his head and pulled out his iPad, hoping for something that would distract his mind until checkout time. As he settled on the armchair to watch a movie, a knock on his door broke through the sound of Cody singing off-key in the bathroom. Randy stood and walked over to the door, expecting to see Ted on the other side. The bright blue eyes he met when the door opened belonged to another man, though.

"Good morning, my anti-social best friend. Missed you at the gym today."

Randy smiled and opened the door wider, letting John slide into the room. The older man immediately wrinkled his nose but laughed at Cody's singing. "Preparing for his Grammy award, I see?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't even hear him anymore."

John nodded and threw himself down on the bed Randy had occupied the night before. The smell from the younger man's cologne and soap filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. "Why didn't you come down today? Got caught in the sheets?"

Randy lowered his body back down to the chair and shook his head. "No, I was just tired. My back…"

John frowned in concern. "Did you see Doc? What did he say?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just tired. I figured taking a day off wouldn't kill me." Randy smiled and leaned back in the chair. "Besides, I'm going home this week so I can see my guys, you know. They can work on me and get me ready for the road again. Not to mention, I'll have my parents there to help and hanging with Al always makes me feel better."

John's face split into a huge grin and he nodded. "Yeah, that's true. We're gonna have a blast."

"Uh, what?" Randy frowned and sat up. John raised his body up and nodded. "I got a call from the wonderful Bob Orton inviting me to St. Louis this week. I didn't have anything on my schedule so I took him up on his offer."

Randy sighed and let his body drop back into the seat. As much as he loved his parents, at this moment, he cursed them. He knew Bob and Elaine Orton loved John. They had known him for as long as Randy had and they had instantly loved the sweet, charming man. It was hard not to fall for John once you met him. His parents may have had an idea of something developing between the two men but neither parent had flat out asked Randy yet. He didn't think they would mind. If anything, Randy thought it would make them incredibly happy.

"Are you mad? You look a little green there," teased John. Randy sighed and remained silent, shaking his head slightly.

John sat up in the bed and sighed. "If you don't want me to go, I won't. Bob called and I can't ever tell him no and of course, I would enjoy spending the extra time with you, too. Besides I can see Ally and spoil her for a couple days and enjoy some of Elaine's awesome cooking. However, if you don't want me to come…"

Randy smiled and shook his head once more. "You're actually giving me a guilt trip? That's low, Cena."

John laughed and shrugged. "It's not a guilt trip. I'm just telling you how I feel."

"It's fine. You know you're always more than welcome to come home, Johnny. You're family." Randy let the smile drop slowly and looked away. "I just don't want you to think anything else. I mean, nothing is gonna happen. As a matter of fact, I have a date…"

"You have a date? With who?" asked John, his gaze hardening slightly.

"Some guy Cody met that he thought would be good for me. He gave him my number and we're gonna meet up for a drink." Randy shrugged. "I figure there's no harm so why not?"

John nodded and traced his fingers over the sheets on the bed. "Damn that kid. He's not helping me here, is he?"

"John, don't start that, please,"

"I'm just kidding," replied John, the smile back on his face. "You and me will happen, despite all the odds and all the blind dates Cody sets you up on."

Randy rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. John smiled and stared at the younger man before getting up. "I'm gonna go get ready to leave. Wanna ride to the airport together?"

Randy stood and walked John over to the door. "Sure, might as well," he replied with little enthusiasm. He reached to pull open the door but had his hand was quickly grabbed by a laughing John. "I love how you refuse to even show a little excitement. You know you're happy I'm going home with you. Don't fight it, handsome."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "Get out already and I told you to stop with that dumb nickname."

John laughed and released Randy's hand, moving it slowly across his t-shirt covered stomach. He gave a silent shout of joy when he felt the younger man's muscles quiver under his touch. "I'll see you in about an hour downstairs, gorgeous."

Randy nodded and shut the door behind him, letting out a deep breath of relief. Suddenly his week home wasn't looking so peaceful.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after all the friends had divided at the hotel and gone their separate ways, Randy tried desperately to concentrate on his book and ignore the feel of the warmth radiating from John's body next to him. He finally sighed and turned around, tugging at John's headphones. The older man frowned and turned over as they fell into his lap. "What's up? You wanna watch the movie with me?"<p>

Randy shook his head and smiled. "No, I wanna know how you managed to sit next to me. I know for a fact this wasn't your assigned seat."

"You know these dimples get me anything I want, handsome." John smiled widely, flashing his mentioned attributes. "Why does it bother you?"

Randy quickly shook his head. "It doesn't…it's just…" He sighed and lowered his eyes back down to the book. "Sitting next to me on the plane and coming home with me aren't going to make things change, John."

John nodded, the smile leaving his face and a serious expression replacing it. "Ran, I think it's obvious by now that you're calling the shots here. I'm not trying anything but to convince you to give me a shot. My feelings are clear. I can't make them anymore clear. It's up to you what you do with it." He shrugged and turned to look out the window. "Yes, going home with you has an ulterior motive in that I can spend more time with you and keep convincing you but everything else is true, too. I do want to see you parents and especially Ally. I love them. I didn't want to go home to an empty house in Florida."

"Why didn't you go see your parents, then?"

John laughed and shook his head. "My Dad took Mom on a cruise down to the Caribbean. She was pissed he kept ditching her to work so…"

Randy nodded and took a deep breath. He reached his hand over and gently placed it on John's arm, causing the older man to turn to him. "I'm not mad you're coming home with me. We love having you there, you know that. I tell you all the time how much my parents love you and Ally fucking adores you…"

"And so do you. Just admit it," interjected John, the smile returning to his face.

"John, you're my best friend. I do love you but not the way you love me and I hate that you're getting hurt by all this. I just can't be what you need, Johnny and I need you to admit to yourself if you're doing all these things for an alternate reason….I don't want to be the one who hurts you. That's why I'm being honest. You have to face facts because if you don't then you're the one hurting yourself. It's not fair." Randy moved his hand to John's and squeezed it tightly. "You're so amazing. You're the best person anyone could ever want in their life. Stop chasing after me, a fucking mess, and find someone who's perfect for you."

John looked down at his hand in Randy's and nodded. He entwined their fingers together and held them tightly. "OK, I'll back off a little for your sake but I won't stop trying to get you to see what I already see. I told you once; let me be the one who decides what's fair to me."

Randy sighed and nodded. "Fine, do what you want. Back off or don't back off; I'm going on that blind date, though."

John shrugged. "Sure, go on it. Go on a hundred of them. Won't make a difference."

Randy smirked at John's arrogance and turned away. He felt the older man begin to stroke the skin on his hand and suddenly remembered they were still entwined. He pulled his hand from John's grasp gently and reopened his book. John turned towards him, the iPad on his lap and the movie now forgotten.

"So, the mile high club. What are your thoughts?"

Randy's eyes widened and he spun back in his seat. John watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Are you fucking crazy, John?"

John shrugged. "We're just talking as friends, dude. I'm not inviting you…unless you want me to," he finished with a smirk.

"No, thanks," replied Randy sarcastically. John laughed and shook his head, resting it back on his seat. "Just kidding, handsome. I was just wondering about it. We fly so much, you know and I've never. Have you? Would you ever?"

Randy sighed when he realized John wouldn't give up his weird topic. He hesitantly shrugged, nervous as to where this conversation would take him. "No, I haven't and I don't know if I ever would. Depends on how serious I am with the person, I guess."

John nodded and smirked. "Glad to know I'm not the only one with a boring sex life here."

"My sex life isn't boring, jerkoff!" Randy laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're right. Mine isn't boring, either. It's nonexistent." John rolled his eyes and sighed, letting them remain closed.

Randy watched John closely, unsure of how to respond. He let the silence linger until he couldn't any longer. "Well, if you would try getting some instead of chasing after me and not…"

John's eyes opened and he laughed. "I knew you would say that. Just realize that I'm not gonna stop chasing after you. As a matter of fact, I have a new goal. I will not only get you to fall in love with me, I will join the mile high club with you."

Randy clenched his jaw, but had to give into the laughter that escaped his lips. He had to admit, John was determined and as much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, he was starting to like the chase and it was starting to make him wonder...

**A/N: OK, review and let me know what you're thinking. Oh and don't forget to review my other baby, "Love Story"! I updated that one yesterday! Hope all your weeks start off wonderful! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, so sorry I have been gone so long. I have been so sick and in and out of doctors' offices and even when I'm home I don't feel well but I'm starting to get better and will start writing again...slowly. I have been jotting down notes for this chapter for a few weeks now and am placing them together now. Remember, this will be a short story so if parts seem rushed, that's why. It won't go into as much detail as "Love Story". So, here we go!**

A loud wolf behind Randy made him spin around in his tracks and his eyes immediately rolled in his head.

"Wow, looking even more handsome than usual. How come you don't get all sexified like this for me?" asked John as he sauntered into Randy's bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

Randy's eyes remained narrowed as he turned back to the mirror. "Friends don't get sexified for each other, John. Now, get the hell out of here. I need to finish getting ready."

Jon laughed softly and looked over Randy's dressed body, suppressing a low moan. One of the many things he loved about the younger man was how oblivious he was to something as obvious as how handsome he was. Just standing there in jeans and a dark blue button down shirt and he looked ready for a modeling campaign.

"You look like you're finished. You're perfect," John stood up and walked over to Randy. Their eyes met in the mirror before them and John smiled. "Blue is a great color for you, handsome. It brings out your eyes."

Randy's whole body radiated with tension and he remained silent. His eyes lowered down to the surface of the dresser as he placed the cologne bottle back down. John sighed inwardly and moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed once more.

"So, I'm taking your parents out to dinner tonight. Any recommendations on where to go?"

Randy's shoulders slowly relaxed and he turned over with a small smile. "I don't know. Don't take them somewhere fancy; Dad will just make fun of you. They love Oceano's. Go there."

John nodded. "OK, sounds good. Where is your lovely blind date taking you?"

"We're meeting for a drink downtown at the Sugar Lounge." responded Randy absentmindedly as he gathered his wallet and credit card. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked up at John. "Don't show up there, John."

An incredulous look came upon John's face. "Do you honestly think I'm that type of guy? That I would show up and purposely try to ruin your date?"

Randy smirked and nodded, walking towards the bedroom door. "That's exactly what you would do. Please don't tonight, though. Go have dinner with my parents and just have fun."

John sighed, a dejected look on his face. "Fine. Just go forth and date. I'll survive."

Randy smiled and walked out of the room, leaving John to listen to his footsteps recede and seconds later, the door slam behind him. He groaned loudly into Randy's pillow and remained buried in it, inhaling the younger man's scent. This was torture for him but he just seemed to want to remain in the self-induced torture. Why? Because he knew it would happen for him and Randy. Of that he was positive.

John sighed and finally lifted his head. He wouldn't wallow in pity tonight. He would enjoy his night with Randy's parents and eventually stop wishing Randy's date would bomb.

* * *

><p>Hours later, John pulled up to the large Orton home and turned to look at the couple he considered surrogate parents.<p>

"All right. Home safe and sound. I hope you enjoyed dinner."

Elaine Orton leaned over from the passenger seat and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It was wonderful, sweetheart. I love when you visit, Johnny. We always have so much fun."

"I agree, son. Try not to stay away so long, understood?" asked Bob Orton from behind.

John nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Don't leave yet, Johnny. I baked a chocolate cake for you and Randy. Let me just run and get it," Elaine quickly slid out of the car and walked into the house. John smiled, aware of his friend's fascination for anything chocolate related. He turned to see Bob exiting the backseat and he followed suit, joining the older man as he leaned on the car's hood.

"You seemed a little distracted today, Johnny. Something on your mind?"

John looked over at Bob and shrugged. "Not really. Just a little tired and now I'm kinda overstuffed with food but…"

Bob nodded, keeping his gaze intent on John. "If you say so but I think it's something else."

John laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so? Then, what do you think it is?"

"You're wondering how Randy's date is going," Bob raised an eyebrow and his lips curved into a smirk as John's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" John's tongue and entire mouth had been transformed into sandpaper and sawdust but he managed to choke out the question. His entire body stiffened and he mentally prepared a defense; anything he could think of to prove to Bob he was wrong.

"Johnny, come on. Do you really think I haven't noticed how odd things are with you and Randy?" Bob sighed and shook his head. "I'm not blind, deaf or stupid, you know."

John licked his lips nervously and let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bob,"

Bob shrugged. "Fine, play the dumb card, John but I know something has changed between you and Randy. What I can't figure out, though is if it's both of you or just one of you that's changed…" Bob's eyes narrowed and he stared at John intently.

John laughed again and turned away from the intense stare. "I still don't know what you're talking about, Bob. Nothing is going on…really."

"John, look at me son."

John forced a smile on his face and reluctantly lifted his eyes back to the older man, who sighed and wrapped an arm around him. "Do you love my son, Johnny?"

The smile faded from his face and he lowered his eyes, suddenly embarrassed that Bob Orton knew how desperate he was for his son. His level of pathetic had just dropped to a new level and all he wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow him. Despite his embarrassment, he nodded, not a moment of hesitation. "I do, Bob. I knew I did a long time ago, even when I was with Liz. I didn't say anything and I was a moron not to. Maybe if I had then things could've been different. He doesn't want anything to do with me, though. He says we're friends and that's all we'll ever be. I'm trying to convince him but I don't know what else to do here."

Bob nodded, the situation now clear in his mind. "Randy is a stubborn ass, John. I know it because he got it from me. I wanna tell you if you really love him, don't give up on him but at the same time I don't want you to waste your life on something that may never be. It's up to you what you want to do and how long you want to wait, son. Randy may never come around and he seems to be interested in dating other guys so…" Bob sighed and patted his shoulder.

John nodded, already aware of that sentiment and fact. It was the one he heard from Randy more times than he could count and the dates the man continued to go on just infuriated him more and more each time. He looked over at Bob and raised an eyebrow. "When did you first notice something weird between us?"

Bob shrugged. "God, I don't remember exactly…maybe a few months ago. Randy was so damn skittish whenever I mentioned you and it just became a constant. I asked him about it but he said I was crazy. He was just acting odd every time someone mentioned your name. A part of me actually thought he had a crush on you!"

John smiled and laughed softly. "I wish. All he does is keep reminding me how we're just best friends and practically brothers. It's so annoying. He doesn't even want to consider anything else so he keeps going on blind dates with losers."

Bob smiled and turned back towards the house as he heard the door open. He pulled John into a hug and whispered in his ear, "This conversation was just between us, son. I'm gonna wish you luck, Johnny, because you would be my only choice for my son."

John smiled and hugged the older man tightly, releasing him as Elaine approached the car with a large platter. John quickly took it from her and lowered his nose to the top. "Wow, this cake isn't gonna make it the night. It smells like heaven."

Elaine smiled. "Well, you boys enjoy it. I made it with love." She pressed another kiss to John's cheek and extended her hand to Bob. "All right, honey, it's time to call it a night. I don't want Johnny driving around too much at night."

Bob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He's a grown man, Elaine but whatever you say."

John smiled and watched them walk into the house before he opened the backseat and carefully arranged the cake platter. Within minutes he was driving down the road back towards Randy's house when a huge sign advertising the Sugar Lounge caught his eyes. A low groan caught in his throat as the desire to show up there and see how Randy was doing flared up. He braked at a stop light and tapped his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel trying to distract his mind with other thoughts. He wouldn't go to the Sugar Lounge, no. He would go home and get in bed with a piece of Elaine's cake and watch something on TV. That's exactly what he would do.

John took a deep breath and continued down the road, leaving the sign behind. He smiled as a feeling of pride crept through him. He could do this; he could respect Randy's wishes. John turned over slightly and turned on the car radio, a St. Louis radio station coming through immediately. As he scanned the stations flashing on the radio screen, his eyes darted over to his cell phone and he picked it up. No new messages. John bit his lips and flashed through the old text messages stored on his trusty Blackberry. He saw Randy's name and sighed deeply. A text wouldn't hurt. It was better than showing up….

Before he could lose his nerve and the light turned to green, John quickly typed a message to Randy,

"_Hey, how's the date going?"_

Loud honks behind him made John drop the phone and continue on, driving for a few minutes before his phone beeped loudly next to him. He quickly slowed and reached over to grab the phone, smiling when he saw Randy's name. He pressed the **See Message** button and his smile dropped somewhat.

"_Ugh, don't ask. This night has been horrible."_

John frowned, confused by his feelings. The date didn't sound like it was going well. Isn't that what he wanted, though? Didn't he want all of Randy's dates to be horrible so the younger man could decide to give him a chance? Yes, but more than anything, he didn't want Randy hurt and it sounded like he was.

John sighed and turned to the car around, pointed in the direction of the Sugar Lounge. Screw it; he was going. He would be the best friend Randy needed at this moment.

John let his thoughts lead him to the bright lights of the downtown club. He blindly handed the key to the valet and entered the loud club, eyes scanning through the mass of people for the bar. He spotted it at the other end of the floor and slowly made his way through the dancing bodies, ignoring all the requests and hands he felt. His eyes looked up and down the stools lining the bar and finally spotted Randy's blue shirt. The younger man had a drink in his hand but John saw no one beside him. He slowly approached him and heard him talking to the bartender.

"Hey, what's the matter, Ran?"

Randy looked up as his John slid onto the barstool next to him, smiling warmly.

"Has the all mighty one been stood up?" asked John, his smile widening.

Randy groaned loudly and nodded. "I can't believe this,"

John's smile dropped and he reached over to squeeze Randy's hand. The younger man looked absolutely miserable and humiliated. "Have one more drink on me, then and we can go home. Laney made us chocolate cake and we can watch really corny movies…or I'll let you put on one of our DVD's and you can tell me how much I suck at wrestling. Let me cheer you up."

Randy stood and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, Johnny, but I'm done. I just wanna go home and crash. The embarrassment is exhausting."

John reached out and grabbed Randy's arm. "No, come on, Ran. It breaks my heart to see you so sad. I just want cheer you up, that's all. Besides, the guy that stood you up is a loser and a moron. Don't let him ruin your night."

Randy gave the man a small smile and sat back down. "Fine, one more drink then chocolate cake."

John smiled happily and motioned the bartender over. He quickly ordered another one of the drinks Randy had before him and turned back over. "So, he didn't even call or text…"

Randy shook his head. "Nope, that loser John just decided not to show."

John shook his head and smiled. "Gives all us John's a really bad name."

Randy smiled and nodded. "Not you. You wouldn't do something like that." He sighed and shook his head. "This dating thing isn't all its cracked up to be. It looks like so much fun but it's really not."

"That's because you're doing it with the wrong people."

Randy frowned and turned at John's mumbled but still understandable statement. "Don't start that tonight. I've been through enough already."

John shook his head. "I'm not starting anything, I swear! I'm being your best friend right now, that's it. You date losers, Ran! You put yourself in situations you don't need to be in. You're an amazing guy and you deserve the best but you're content with shitty little month long relationships that you know have no shot in hell and are gonna fall apart. You don't mind the losers because at least you're with someone for a few weeks. When are you gonna stop that shit and try for something real? Something that's gonna last you your whole life? When are you gonna try to find someone who's gonna love you like you deserve to be loved? In my ideal world it would be me, of course, but fuck it. If it's not me, then at least try to find someone and something real. Can you at least do that for me?"

Randy's eyes widened and he turned away, feeling the heat rise to his face. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and set the glass back down. Is that what John thought of him? It was the truth but hearing it come from John's lips and he felt like a hot poker had just stabbed his heart.

"Ran, I don't wanna lecture you but…."

"Why do you want to be with me if you know I only tolerate relationships for a few months then? Isn't that the first fucking sign you need to know I wouldn't stay with you?" Randy interrupted, hardening his gaze as he met John's eyes. "That's proof that our friendship would inevitably be fucked up and everything connected to it would be, too. I fuck 'em and leave 'em, John and you know it so why are you chasing after me?"

Randy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Or is that what you want? You want a quick fuck? You just wanna get in my pants?"

"Fuck you. You can go straight to hell, Orton, if that's what you think. You know damn well that's not what I want." growled John, glaring intensely at his friend.

"Then why, John? You really think you can be my savior and show me what true love is? You can help me break my pattern, right?" The sarcasm in Randy's voice made John smile confidently. "You're damn right I can. I know I can change everything you think you know about love. You're just too much of a scared little boy to try."

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Keep telling yourself that if it helps you fall asleep. Have you ever thought that maybe you're just not my type, Cena?"

John laughed loudly. "Sure…you keep telling yourself that if it helps you fall asleep."

Randy shook his head and looked away, focusing on the nameless faces of the people laughing and dancing in front of him. He remained quiet but aware of John's body next to him. Hell, he could even feel the older man still staring at him.

"Ran, stop fighting it. Let's just try it. I mean, damn, it's gotta be better than getting blown off by some douchebag, right? Worst comes to worst, if it doesn't work out, we can laugh about it when we're 80."

Randy sighed and turned back over slowly. "If it doesn't work out we won't be together when we're 80. We'll hate each other and drift apart and…"

"Why do you think that? You and Sam broke up and you're still friends! Why couldn't we be the same?" John leaned forward and placed his hand on Randy's thigh, pleased not to see the younger man immediately jerk away.

"We have a kid together. We have no choice but to stay friends for Alanna's sake," Randy shrugged and leaned on the bar top.

"Well, we don't have a kid together but we also have a lot of things that bind us. Ally is also one of them. If you think I ever plan on leaving that little girl's life, you're crazy. Our parents, too. I love yours, you love mine and we're not giving them up. We also share a lot of friends…besides, it's not just Al that keeps you and Sam together. You love her and not only because she's Al's mom. You're friends and if you didn't let the divorce destroy that friendship you won't let a breakup between us destroy our friendship." John moved his hand comfortingly up and down Randy's thigh before moving it away and to his hand. He linked their fingers together and smiled. "Come on, handsome. Just agree to one date with me. Just one little date and we'll take it from there."

Randy sighed and looked down at his hand entwined with John's. He took a deep breath before looking up and meeting John's eyes. "Fine, OK."

John's eyes widened. "OK? Really? Holy shit, I never thought I'd break you."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't make me regret this already, Johnny."

John laughed softly and shook his head. "I promise you won't regret this. I'm gonna make this the best date of your life."

Randy smiled mischievously. "Wow, that's a big promise. I'm a very demanding guy and I expect a lot."

"And if you let me, I'll give you the world,"

Randy felt his breath hitch at John's words and moved his hand up to the older man's smiling face. For the first time since John began his pursue of him, Randy made the first move. He gripped John's chin and pulled him in close, joining their lips for a small, sweet kiss.

**A/N: OK, so review and let me know what you think! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter of "Love Story" now and hopefully on Tuesday it will be my last doctor's appt. where I will be declared much better! Some reviews might help me feel even better sooner! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update time! I recently updated Love Story and now it's time for this one. I am so happy with the reviews I'm getting for both my stories. Some of them really make me laugh but they all they do make me smile with happiness. Happy you're all enjoying it. Again, remember, this one is just a short one so it's probably just one more chapter, two at the most.**

Randy exited the steamy bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and headed for his bed. He let the towel drop to the floor and slowly started getting dressed. The day he dreaded and looked forward to equally had finally arrived. He had promised John a date and after stalling for a week finally decided to give in and just get it over with. It was a weird feeling for him. He was excited and looking forward to seeing how John on a date would be but at the same time, taking that step still scared the life out of him. What if it didn't work...what if it did? The second question was the one that he'd started to focus on lately. What if after the date with John he realized he did enjoy being with the man in that way? Could he be everything John wanted...everything the older man deserved?

John was an amazing person; of that Randy was sure. He was an honest, loving, respectful man. John did it all to the best of his ability and never denied his loved ones anything in his power. It was the joke among their friends, families and even the WWE fans; John was practically a superhero. He never gave up and was determined to succeed in all he did, whether at work or in his personal life.

Randy, however, was...a little different. Yes, he worked hard and gave his all to his family but he would never compare his dedication to anything to how strongly John was dedicated to most things. Once most things bored him, he disposed of them and moved on. Would John tire of that attitude? Did he deserve someone like him; a loose cannon who still got into the random bar fights...the guy who flirted left and right, slept around and hated serious relationships? Didn't John deserve some amazing like him who would give him the love and stability he craved in a relationship?

A series of loud knocks stunned Randy out of his thoughts and he looked down to see his lower half dressed but his top still bare. He frowned and threw on a wifebeater and the button down shirt he'd picked on, leaving it open.

"I'm coming, hold on!"

"Let me in, Orton. You're not getting out of this one!" came John's teasing voice from outside the hotel room door. Randy rolled his eyes and swung it open, his eyes widening slightly at John's appearance. To say the older man cleaned up nice was an understatement. Randy's eyes traveled up his body, appreciating the strong, muscular form covered in black slacks and a dark red button down. He smiled and shook his head. "Wow, you look really great in red."

John smiled and walked into the room. "Thanks, handsome." He sat on the edge of Randy's bed and watched as the younger man quickly walked over to the mirror and resumed getting ready. "So, did you pick that shirt with me in mind?"

Randy looked down at his blue shirt as he buttoned it and smiled discretely. He had chosen it for John, knowing he liked the color on him. He wasn't going to reveal that fact just yet, though. "It's just a shirt, John. You know I have a closet of blue shirts alone."

John laughed softly and stood, walking over to where his younger friend stood. "OK, putting the shirts aside, are you looking forward to tonight?"

Randy tucked his wallet in his back pocket and took his cell phone in his hands and replied softly, "Yeah, it should be fun,"

John arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, if that's the level of excitement you're gonna have all night then we may as well stay here and just order room service." He turned and walked back over to the bed as Randy silently cursed himself. He slowly followed John and lowered himself besides him on the bed. "Johnny, I am excited. I'm just nervous, too, that's all."

John frowned and looked at him carefully. "Why are you nervous, Ran? It's just me and you. You know me. I'm the same John I always am."

Randy smiled slowly and shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm not hanging with my best friend, John, tonight. I'm going on a date with a John who's interested in me."

John laughed and nodded. "OK, but I'm still your best friend. I don't want you to act weird about this." He turned over slightly and took Randy's hand in his. "We could do whatever you want tonight. We don't have to get all dressed up and go to a fancy restaurant."

Randy shook his head and went to stand. "No, you made plans and we're gonna do them..."

John pulled him back down and shook his head. "Screw the plans. You know I hate dressing up and doing the fancy shit. I was just trying to be..."

"Your usual proper self?" finished Randy for him. The younger man laughed and shook his head. "Johnny, we can do anything. I'll have fun with whatever. You don't have to put on an act for me, of all people."

John bit his lip and looked down at his hand holding Randy's. An idea suddenly dawned on him and he stood, pulling the younger man up with him. "I got it. Get undressed."

Randy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

John laughed and shook his head. "No, dumbass. Change your clothes and meet me downstairs. Casual, OK. Jeans and sneakers. Hurry up, now." He turned away and quickly walked out of Randy's room. Randy stared at him and started, "John, but wait..."

"Just do it!" came John's final words as he let the door slam behind him. Randy watched the door close behind him, a frown on his face and his mouth open in shock.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Randy's laughter echoed through the practically empty sports complex as John swung at and missed another ball, letting it crash into the back of the batting cage. John looked over him and glared angrily. "Shut up, this sport is stupid anyway."<p>

"Poor Johnny. No good with balls," Randy's smiled faded as John raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I meant."

John laughed and stepped away, shutting off the machine in the cage. "Can I get out of here now? You've sufficiently embarrassed me and proved you're better at every sport...besides football." He smiled as Randy rolled his eyes and took off his helmet, replacing the cap on his head. Randy held the cage door open as he stepped out and led him over to a bench in the empty room. He sighed and lifted his jean clad legs up onto John's waist and smiled. "This has been a great night, Johnny. Thanks for changing your plans for me."

John smiled and rested on hand on Randy's knee and the other on the bench behind them. He turned his body towards Randy's and looked at him lovingly. The younger man had relaxed as the night went on and it made him incredibly happy. He hadn't wanted to say anything earlier but he had also been nervous about this date; the first of many, he hoped. His feelings for Randy were already so strong that he couldn't think of anything but convincing the younger man to go further with him. It finally dawned on him, though. The way to get Randy to calm down, relax and give him a chance was to keep things simple and uncomplicated. A fancy restaurant and dressing up wouldn't win Randy Orton's heart but a night of cheap beer, hot dogs and the batting cages just might.

"Why are you staring at me?"

John blinked rapidly as Randy's voice broke through his fog. He smiled and shook his head. "Just thinking once again how unfair it is that you look this good even in jeans and a t-shirt."

Randy rolled his eyes but a small smile graced his face. "Don't start."

John laughed. "So, did you really have fun or are you just bullshitting me? Have I earned a second date or are you gonna start avoiding me again like you did after the bar?"

Randy's eyes lowered to his lap and he shrugged. "I wasn't avoiding you. I was...embarrassed, I guess."

John frowned and laughed shortly. "Why? That dipshit who didn't show isn't worth your embarrassment, Ran. Forget about him; I already did!"

"No, not because of that. I didn't care about that," Randy shook his head and sighed. "I was kinda embarrassed about the kiss."

John's frown deepened. "Our kiss?"

Randy nodded and smiled slowly. John sighed loudly and shook his head. "Again, not the level of excitement I was looking for..."

Randy quickly sat up and dropped his legs to the floor. He moved closer to John and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "No, Johnny, stop. I didn't regret the kiss; just how quickly I did it...and then ended it. That's not what I wanted. It's not how a kiss between us should be."

John laughed softly and shook his head. "Look, if anyone should be embarrassed by a kiss between us it's me, OK. I have grabbed you and planted some on you at the most inappropriate times so..."

Randy rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'll say."

John looked down, finally realizing how close together the men's bodies were and how his hand had landed on Randy's thigh. The younger man's eyes were locked onto his face and his body radiated calm, for once. John licked his lips and let his gaze travel over Randy's face. "So, how about we forget about all those other kisses and finally have our first, real kiss?"

Randy's eyes widened slightly, partly shaded beneath his baseball cap. He looked around him anxiously. "Here?"

John shrugged and gestured towards the empty space. "Why not here?"

Randy smiled slowly and nodded. "OK,"

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "OK?"

Randy nodded, the smile a bit wider. He licked his lips in anticipation as John moved closer, his breath on him now. The older man's mouth descended on his gently, molding their lips together. His tongue softly stroked Randy's lips and he playfully bit the bottom one. Randy's lips curved into a smile against John's mouth and the older man took the opportunity to plunge his tongue forward into Randy's mouth. He moaned softly as John's tongue stoked his sensuously. John's hand moved up Randy's thigh and traveled up, feeling his arms, chest and finally stopping at his neck. He tilted Randy's head slightly, letting him go deeper inside him mouth as he tasted the food and beer from earlier and something he couldn't describe...something that was just...Randy.

Randy's hand stroked the base of John's neck and he found himself moving closer into the older man's embrace. He bought his other arm up to wrap around John's waist, eagerly returning the kiss just as fiercely as his body overloaded with a multitude of sensations. John slowed the kiss as the need for air became too much for both men and they reluctantly pulled apart, keeping their bodies pressed together. Randy's eyes slowly opened and met John's gaze. He smiled slowly and rested his forehead on John's head and let his eyes drift shut once more. "Yeah, you have definitely earned a second date."

* * *

><p>A second date turned into a third and a fourth and soon so many they lost count. By the end of the first month of dating, John knew he was done. His search for that love that would be his one and only love was complete. Randy was his love and the person he should spend the rest of his life with. He was the one he wanted to wake up with and go to bed with. And speaking of beds...<p>

John strolled down the hotel hallway, his key already in his hand. His body held the familiar ache of a typical Monday night where he wrestled 2 matches but it was also filled with excitement at the thought of collapsing in bed with his boyfriend...even if only for a few minutes. Randy had finally stopped making them get separate rooms about a week earlier but once inside things were pretty much the same way as when they were just friends. A couple of kisses and caresses that led to...nothing. Each man went to sleep in their own bed and while Randy usually fell into a quick, peaceful sleep, John turned and tossed, feeling restless. He was dying to go further with Randy. It wasn't just about his physical attraction to the younger man. It went deeper than that. His love for Randy was intense and he wanted to share everything with him, even the most intimate. Nothing was more intimate than finally making love but Randy seemed to be in no hurry. John didn't know if it was just the great self-control Randy was known for or that he just didn't feel that way for him yet. It was driving him crazy.

John slid the key into the hotel room door and pushed it open. He spotted Randy sitting on the bed, his iPad in his hands as the television noise played quietly in the room. At the sound of the door opening and closing, he turned and his face split into a smile when it landed on John.

"Hey, you're finally here. What took you so long? Raw ended almost 2 hours ago."

John smiled and walked towards the bed. "A couple of the kids wanted to talk…kinda lost track of time."

Randy smiled, shaking his head slightly. "You're too good, Johnny." He moved aside on the bed and patted the space next to him. "Come here; you need some rest."

As if on cue, John yawned, the exhaustion kicking in. He nodded and peeled off his t-shirt and shorts, quickly climbing into bed with Randy. The younger man pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his head. John sighed contently and rested his head on Randy's chest, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck. He felt his eyes begin to drift shut as Randy ran his long fingers up and down his spine and mumbled, "That feels nice."

"Good. You deserve to feel nice," came Randy's response and John smiled against his chest. He looked up at him and kissed the dimple on the younger man's chin. "You're too good to me."

Randy shook his head and pressed another kiss to John's forehead. "No, I'm not. You deserve more than I could ever give you." He pulled his arm from behind John's head and started to stand. "Right now, though, you deserve a good night of sleep and since I can let you have that, I will. Go to sleep, OK."

John groaned softly and grabbed at Randy's arm, ignoring the voice in his head telling him not to push his boyfriend. He couldn't stand it any more. "No, please, at least stay here with me until I fall asleep."

Randy frowned and stopped his movements. "OK. No need to pull my arm out of the socket, though."

John immediately loosened his grip on Randy's limb and smiled, feeling silly. "Oh, I'm sorry,"

Randy laughed and shook his head. "It's alright. Are you OK, Johnny?"

John lowered his body back down to the bed and closed his eyes tightly, holding his hands over them. He sighed loudly and shrugged. "I'm fine. Everything is great; it really is. I just want you to stay in bed with me. We don't have to do anything. I just hate that you run off to the other bed all the time."

Randy frowned slowly and pulled John's hands away from his face. His face was expressionless as he looked down at John. "John, I have to run to the other bed because if I stay in yours, I will want to do something. I don't want to ruin what we have going, though. Everything is going perfectly and I'm scared if we go further it'll ruin things and..."

"Why would it ruin things? I don't plan on going anywhere, Orton. Look, I know I shouldn't push you but," John shook his head and stroked the skin on Randy's hand. "Why are we really waiting? I'm starting to think the real reason is you don't even want me..." He laughed nervously and felt his face warm from a blush.

Randy smiled and shook his head, bringing John's hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. "You're a dork, you know that? Why do you think I wouldn't want you, Johnny? Look at you, baby. You're beautiful."

John smiled as the term of endearment and compliment fell from Randy's lips. It was rare for him to get emotional and John cherished each moment Randy lowered his guard around him.

"Thank you. So are you." John ran his finger down Randy's face. "I love you, Randy. I already know you're it for me. I can't apologize for wanting to do more...for wanting you completely."

Randy nodded, kissing John's finger as it ran past his lips. "I feel the same way, John. It's amazing to me how my feelings changed for you in such a short time. I love it...I love you and I don't want to ruin anything we're building here. I do want you, though,"

John quickly nodded and pulled Randy's face to his own, joining their lips in a fierce kiss. He pulled away quickly, his breath coming in pants. "Look, whenever we do this, it'll be amazing and nothing will be ruined. Again, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never letting you go and I will wait for you however long I have to. I didn't mean to push."

Randy's eyes traveled over John's face and he moved forward, capturing John's lips in another kiss. The kiss was so filled with passion John's cock began to swell. He started kissing Randy with the same love and passion, parting his lips as their tongues started to explore each other.

As much as he tried to fight it, John hardened even more, moaning into the kiss. Randy slowly moved his hand down John's body, finally landing on his crotch. He kept his lips attached to John's and worked his hand inside the older man's boxers, landing on his hard cock. John pulled away with a gasp and locked eyes with Randy.

"What are you doing?"

Randy smiled seductively and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?"

John shook his head and groaned. "God, no, but I don't want you to do this because of guilt or..."

Randy lowered back down towards him and started to kiss down his face to his ear, gently nibbling on it. The shock waves flowed through John's body making his cock jump and fill more. He fought back the urge to cum right then. Randy reveled in John's reaction; he moved over to the other ear and teased him more. Once he had taken care of each ear he worked his way down to John's right nipple where he started to lick and gently bite. John trembled and twitched with even the slightest contact. Randy delighted in the knowledge he was giving John so much pleasure. He wanted to taste proof of that pleasure; he wanted John in his mouth more than anything. He slowly pushed John down and lifted his body over him.

"I'm not. Just relax and let me make you feel good, baby."

John nodded, his lips parted as he tried to control his breathing. He lifted his body momentarily as Randy pulled his boxers down his legs and began to kiss his was down to John's engorged leaking dick. Randy took in a deep breath and settled between John's muscular legs. He started to lick up and down his shaft, teasing him a few times before finally taking the head into his warm and wet mouth. The onslaught of stimulation coming from his lover's ministration caused John to lose his breath and arch his back off of the bed. Randy slowly pulled John in and focused on developing his rhythm, adding his hand and sliding it up and down while he was sucking and swallowing. John thrashed with every stroke, out of control. He could feel he was going to explode at any minute and stopped Randy before he broke through that point.

"What? Why are you stopping me? Did I do something wrong?" Randy was shocked to be stopped so close to his goal.

"No, baby!" John gasped. "You're amazing! I'm about to explode. I just didn't want to in your mouth."

Randy smirked and lowered his chin to John's hip bone, his breath tickling John's still hardened cock dangerously. "Why not? I wanna taste you, Johnny."

John groaned, looking down at Randy's lust-filled eyes. The younger man was the definition of desire and he damn well knew it. "Next time. This time I wanna cum in you."

Randy's eyes widened slightly and John cursed himself inwardly. "I mean, if we were gonna go that far today. If you just wanna stop at this, it's OK...I'll understand..."

Randy quickly shook his head and crawled back up John's body. "No, I want to go further. I'm just surprised...you trust me that much? I mean, I am clean but I'm just surprised since I've been with some other people..."

John frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around his younger lover. "Randy, I don't think of you in any way but as the man I love. I don't care about your past or how many people you've been with. I trust you and I know it's just you and me right now and hopefully forever. I've wanted you for so long now and I want to be inside you and feel everything, baby."

Randy lowered his head to John's chest, hugging him tightly. He moved his lips over his skin, stopping at his neck. "I love you, Johnny. I want you,"

John rubbed up and down Randy's back and whispered in his ear, "Lie on your back, handsome. I need to look in your eyes the first time we make love."

Randy shivered; John's voice had turned deep and sexual and could make him cum just from speaking. John gave him enough room to flip over then he leaned down and began to kiss Randy, allowing his cock to rub against Randy's entrance. John was leaking more precum than he could ever remember. He slid his aching flesh up and down the valley of Randy's ass and positioned his cock right at the entrance. Locking eyes with Randy, he very slowly started to push. Randy did the best he could to relax and let John inside of him. When his head broke into Randy's heated passage he felt him automatically tense up.

"You OK, handsome?" John held himself still, fighting the urge to sink into Randy's inviting body.

Randy looked into his deep blue eyes as John watched him with concern. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's just been awhile. I'll be fine if you take it easy and slow."

John nodded and slowly inched into him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Randy any type of pain. Once he had gotten all the way in he started to move in small strokes until Randy gave him the go ahead. It felt so hot and tight inside his lover and John knew that he was not going to be able to last very long. It was the greatest feeling John had ever felt. Nothing he'd ever done or no one he'd ever been with before compared to being joined with Randy.

With each stroke John went a little farther out and a little faster. Randy's hard cock bounced on his stomach and John couldn't take his eyes off of it. Randy began to meet his thrusts, delighting in the glorious fullness of having John in him.

"God, Johnny, you feel so good,"

John groaned at the sound of Randy's voice filled with pleasure. It wasn't much longer before John could not hold back anymore. "So do you, baby. I'm so close,"

Randy nodded and moved his hand to his own erection. "Me, too. Just let go, Johnny." He clamped his legs around John's waist and held him into him. John stammered Randy's name as blasted his entire load into him. The heat and force of John's load caused Randy to cum as well, moaning loudly as he came in between them. John collapsed on top of Randy, completely spent. They both lay there breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath.

Finally, after a few minutes John was able to talk. "Oh my God; that was amazing. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. I'm sorry if it was too soon but it's your fault for being so damn good with that mouth." John said as he looked into Randy's face. The younger man smiled, his eyes still closed and nodded. "I know. My mouth is fucking amazing."

John laughed and pressed a kiss to Randy's sweaty brow. "I would say something about how conceited you are but I feel too good."

Randy's eyes finally opened, his lips now formed into a soft smile. "So do I. This was perfect, Johnny. How do you always manage to make me feel so good? I love you,"

John turned the men over, slipping out of Randy but ignoring the mess between them. "I love you, too. I will always. I will never break your heart or cause you pain. You can trust me on that. I want you forever, baby."

Randy smiled, his eyes closing again. "I know,"

As they lay there together John could tell that Randy had fallen asleep. He reached over, gathered the covers over both of them; pulled Randy a little closer to him kissed him on the head again. He closed his eyes reliving what had just happened and thanked God for finally letting him have the man he loved.

**A/N: So had to make John's shirt red in the beginning because I think he looks so awesome in red. Much better than purple, in my opinion. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And so it ends! Hope you all like and review at the end. I won't be getting into the sadness, though some may come up at the end when you realize what's gonna happen but let's just focus on the happy! **

**2 years later...**

John packed his bag, whistling happily as he closed it. He heard a laugh behind him and turned to meet Ted Dibiase's smiling face.

"You are just too damn happy all the time, John. No wonder you annoy the fans; hell, you annoy me and I'm your best friend."

John rolled his eyes and threw the gym bag over his shoulder. "Why shouldn't I be happy, Teddy? I have the greatest life! I have an amazing family, great friends, a wonderful career and the most amazing little girl and boyfriend anyone ever could have." He smiled widely and raised an eyebrow. "And if all goes well tonight, by tomorrow I will be even happier than I am now."

Ted frowned and followed John out of the empty locker room. "What are you talking about? What are you planning?"

John smiled and looked over his shoulder. "My future!" He continued on down the arena hallway and Ted practically raced after him. "Johnny, wait! I have to wait for Cody but what are you talking about? Come on, don't leave me hanging!"

John stopped, one hand on the door leading to the parking lot. "Go back to Cody and have a great night. I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK."

Ted sighed and shook his head. "I hate it when you do that. I hate being out of the loop. You're my best friend; you're not supposed to do that!"

John laughed and pushed the door open. "Guilt trip won't work, Teddy! Have a good night!" He let the door close behind him as Ted's loud groan followed him out. Walking quickly towards his car, John climbed inside and started the engine, heading for the hotel the WWE superstars were staying in. As usual, he was one of the last ones out and Randy had long given up on waiting for him, instead choosing to return to their hotel room.

Not many things had changed in the past two years when it came to the men. They were still happily in love and closer than ever but their personal quirks, like John's inability to say no to most favors asked of him and Randy's impatience for most things, remained. It didn't matter to either man. The arguments they had were common in most relationships and the making up afterward was fun for both. Both men recognized they were stubborn and hardheaded but their love for each other superseded that.

The first month of dating so many months earlier felt like a lifetime ago to John. He had been consumed with learning everything he could about Randy, something the younger man teased him about constantly, claiming after years of friendship that the men had to already know everything about each other. It had only taken the next month to prove him wrong. Moving in together showed both men how much they had to learn about the other; that John and Randy as friends would be nothing like John and Randy as boyfriends. Thankfully, it was nothing they couldn't bear and it had worked out.

John sighed contently when the hotel appeared before him. His heart was practically bursting from his chest at the thought of seeing Randy. It was a reaction that never wavered and he hoped he would always react that way to seeing his lover.

Life was good for him, as he'd told Ted. His family, along with Randy's, had been thrilled to see the men together and going strong after two years. His relationship with Alanna, Randy's daughter and his Goddaughter, was perfect. The little girl loved him and accepted his and Randy's relationship and he was thrilled. She was the apple of both their eyes and John hoped the love they had for her could help convince Randy to have another child. Their careers were on an amazing track, each man headlining his own show and becoming respected in the industry. Even their close friendships couldn't be better, Ted and Cody being the perfect example. The two young men, involved in their own successful relationship, had become the number one support system for Randy and John.

John took a deep breath as he parked the car and quickly exited it. His mind was spinning with the same thoughts that had been plaguing him for the past month. Every time he got his courage up, it would suddenly disappear when he saw Randy's face. What if he ruined everything with the younger man? Tonight, though, he wouldn't let the fear consume him. He was going to go in there and ask Randy to marry him and be his for life.

* * *

><p>Randy glanced up from his book at the clock on the nightstand beside him. He frowned when he realized he had already been at the hotel for more than an hour. It shouldn't surprise him, though. John would never leave an arena until the final screw was pulled out of the ring. It was just his way.<p>

Randy suppressed a smile and lowered his body down on the bed, fighting to keep his eyes open and wait for John. Despite his habit of being late, Randy wouldn't change the older man one bit. His dedication to the business and his support of the younger talent who looked up to him made Randy fall in love even harder. John was the most amazing man, hell, the most amazing person he had ever met. It still made him pause and feel like pinching himself when he thought that of all the people in the world, John had actually fallen in love with him. He had accepted him for all his faults and cured him of all his fears of relationships. John had shown him what love truly was and that being with one person, as long as it was the right person, was nothing to fear.

A sound outside the hotel room drew his attention and Randy sat up in bed, swinging his legs over. A smile came upon his face when John appeared in the doorway, the door sliding shut quietly behind him.

"Hey, baby."

John smiled slowly and dropped his bag on the ground. Randy frowned at the serious look on his face and stood, concern radiating from his normally cold, blue eyes.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" he asked, holding out his hands towards the older man.

John clasped Randy's hands tightly and moved them back so Randy was sitting on the bed as John knelt before him. Randy's frown deepened as John looked up at him, his own eyes registering concern. Taking a deep breath, John pushed the fear away and uttered the words he'd been dying to say for weeks now.

"Will you marry me? I love you and want you for the rest of my life. Please, baby...marry me?"

For a moment it seemed as though time itself had stopped. The two men, one sitting, the other kneeling, seemed frozen as the words hung in the air between them. Randy's face was expressionless and John felt his heart plummet to the ground. He let Randy's hands drop and lowered his head to the ground only to have it lifted back up seconds later. Randy frowned down at him and shook his head.

"Why do you look so defeated? Do you honestly think I would answer anything but yes?"

John's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Randy's lips curved into a smile and he slid from the bed to the ground, kneeling in front of John. "Yes, John."

John's face brightened with a huge smile and he pulled Randy towards him, joining their mouths. He moved his hands up and down Randy's back as their tongues tasted each other leisurely. Finally they broke apart as the need for air overwhelmed then. Randy rested his head against John's, gazing at him in adoration.

"I love you, John Cena," he laughed.

"I love you, Randal Orton," John replied. He kept Randy's body pulled close to his and looked down at him, his eyes sparkling with love and mischief. He fused their lips, kissing Randy until they were both completely breathless. "Thank you for saying yes,"

Randy laughed softly and shook his head. "You're still such a dork, baby. I love you and want to be with you forever. Of course I would say yes. Thank you for asking me," He frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but doesn't a ring come with a proposal, though, Cena?"

John sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but whenever I went into a store I would freak out thinking you would hate the ring so I would walk out with nothing so..."

"You're too easy, baby. I'm just kidding; I don't care about a ring!" Randy hugged John tightly and buried his face in John's shoulder. "I just care that we're spending the rest of our lives together."

John smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are." He slowly stood up, pulling Randy up with him. "How about we go pick out some rings when we get home in a couple of days? You can pick out whatever you like."

Randy smiled and nodded, keeping his hands wrapped around John's waist. "Sounds perfect. I can't wait till everyone sees our rings on our fingers. I don't want a big, drawn out wedding, Johnny. I just wanna do it soon. We can do it in Boston with our families."

John nodded, pushing Randy back towards the bed. "Whatever you want, handsome. I don't wanna wait long, either."

Randy felt the back of his legs hit the large bed and slowly sank into it, pulling his body up towards the top. He licked his lips and smirked over at John as the older man followed him into bed, straddling him and hovering above. Randy lifted his head, aiming for John's lips and was rewarded with only a quick kiss. A small pout settled on his face and John laughed softly.

"Stop with the look. Just lay back and enjoy what I'm gonna do with you."

Randy pressed his face against John's chest and lightly sucked at John's neck.

"That feels so good, baby," John whispered. He took a deep breath in and the familiarity of Randy's smell turned him on even more. He started to gently grind his hips against Randy's and ran his hands under his shirt, over his chest, nipples. John lifted his body momentarily to strip off his shirt before lowering to pull Randy's off. He kissed down Randy's stomach to his pajama bottoms and undid the buttons. Reaching into the pants and boxers, his fingertips fondled the semi-hard cock. His fingers probed around feeling the cock getting harder and harder. John quickly lowered the pants and boxers down to expose Randy's hard member now dripping with pre-cum. As his tongue licked his lips, he opened his mouth and devoured the raging cock. Randy moaned as John licked away the pre-cum and trailed his tongue all the way to the base of Randy's cock, and then down to his sack.

Randy's hips rose from the bed and he grabbed the sheets with both hands. John looked up at the expression of pure ecstasy on Randy's face and felt desire stronger than he ever had before. John felt a deep possessiveness as he moved lower and lightly licked at the younger man's entrance. Randy's entire body reacted and his stomach quivered, his knuckles nearly white from clenching the sheets in his hands. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open as soft moans fell from his lips.

John penetrated the hole with his tongue and Randy moaned loudly and moved his head back and forth. John wet his fingers and inserted one inside Randy, who pushed back against John's finger eagerly.

"God, I love you," John said as he moved his finger in and out. "I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful."

Randy arched his back as John inserted another finger. "That feels good, Johnny. I'm so close, baby,"

John bought his lips back to Randy's cock and continued to penetrate him with two fingers as he gasped loudly and came in John's mouth. John swallowed eagerly everything the younger man had to offer while reaching down to smear his own erection with his leaking pre-cum. He cradled Randy's face in his hands and claimed his lips with his own. The kiss was filled with passion and lust, but mostly with love. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and pulled him close. He broke the kiss but kept the embrace, gently resting his forehead against his lover's as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"God, Johnny, you're amazing. I love you so much."

John smiled and kissed Randy's forehead gently as his erection throbbed against Randy's entrance. "I need to be inside you so bad. Are you ready for me?"

Randy nodded and put his hand on John's shoulders. John pressed forward slowly, his pre-cum providing all the lube needed, and slipped inside his love. It was always an amazing feeling, so tight and hot. Randy closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into John's shoulders. John continued to slowly penetrate until he was completely connected to Randy.

"Ready, handsome?" he asked. Randy nodded and moaned, biting his lip as John started to move inside him. John brushed Randy's prostate and Randy whimpered and started to grind himself against John, further stimulating him.

John started to thrust in an out, always returning to that same spot that made Randy whimper, moan, and gasp. Randy was starting to get hard again and he reached between them, touching his erection.

"Harder, Johnny," he gasped as he stroked himself while John slid in and out of him. He was biting his lip and moaning softly, eyes closed with pleasure. John had never seen anything more beautiful than Randy in the state only he could put him in. Only he could make Randy feel pleasure like the one they shared and only he could make him come undone beneath him. There was no doubt in his mind and heart he completely and totally belonged to Randy and always would.

"Cum with me, baby," he panted. The stimulation from their bodies rubbing together against his arousal was enough to send Randy over the edge once more. He moaned John's name as he peaked, his muscles tightening around John's rigid length buried inside him. John followed, thrown over the edge by Randy's muscles inside massaging his sensitive cock.

When he regained his senses, John repositioned them so they were both lying on the bed, carefully enough so that he didn't pull out of Randy right away. John lay atop his lover as both of their breathing slowed. He kissed Randy again, this time gently and in no rush to finish. John finally slipped out of Randy, too soft to stay, and he relaxed, resting his head on Randy's chest.

"Johnny," Randy sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the man he loved. "I love you."

"I love you, too, handsome." John said, listening to Randy's heartbeat.

"So, turns out you were right, as much as I hate to admit it,"

John frowned and tilted his head up to Randy. "What?"

Randy smiled, his eyes drifting shut. "You told me 2 years ago that no one could love me like you could love me. You were right."

John made his way up to Randy's lips, kissing him passionately.

"Because I knew, even then, that you were meant for me and I wanted **everything** with you, Randy. You are my entire world and I love you more than life itself. I can't even picture my life without you in it." he said, pulling back just long enough to say it, then resuming the kiss. He deepened it, searching Randy's mouth with his tongue. Randy returned the favor, moaning, melting under John's heat and weight on top of him.

"I love you so much, Johnny. I was a moron to doubt you. I can't imagine my life without you, either. You are everything to me." Randy said, enjoying John's warmth seeping into him. "You know you're stuck with me forever now, right?"

John smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtered into the room, hitting Randy directly on the eyelids. He frowned in annoyance at the light daring to interrupt his sleep and tried to turn away from it. A heavy arm around his waist stopped him, though and finally his eyes opened completely. John lay beside him, sleeping soundly, his body pressed close to the younger man's. Randy smiled slowly as the night's events came back to him. He traced a finger down John's face, smoothing over the frown that appeared on his forehead as he slowly woke up. The older man's bright eyes slowly opened, still hazy from sleep but he smiled when he noticed Randy awake and watching him.<p>

"Morning, baby,"

Randy smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Morning to you, too." He pulled back slightly, the smile still on his face. "So, was it a dream or did last night really happen?"

John shook his head. "It wasn't a dream, baby. We're engaged and we're getting married the next time we're in Boston."

Randy laughed and buried his head in John's shoulder. "You do realize that's like in 3 weeks, right? Our parents are gonna flip out! Are we telling them or just flying them out to Boston for the surprise?"

John held Randy close to him, rubbing up and down his back. "I think we should tell them. Last thing we wanna do is risk someone being out of town that week, right? We have to call our brothers and your sister and Ted and Cody and…"

"That's it," interjected Randy, quickly lifting himself off John's chest. "Please, Johnny, I don't want this to turn into a circus. Just our loved ones, OK."

John nodded. "OK, baby, it won't. It'll be just you and me and the people we truly love. I don't need a big show. I just need you."

Randy smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "I want my ring, though, Cena, so get a move on that front."

"How times have changed! Two years ago you would kill anyone who dared suggest having another long term relationship to you. Now you're damn near begging me for a ring that will show the world you're actually in a long term relationship," John laughed loudly and shook his head.

Randy smiled and shrugged. "That's because it's with you. I don't mind the world knowing I'm committed to you."

John lifted his body up, holding himself up with one arm. "All that time wasted…"

"Don't say that, John. Things worked out the way they were meant to be. Who knows what would've happened if we tried this when we were younger? Let's just be thankful we found each other and that we're gonna be together forever now." said Randy, lifting himself up to match John's pose.

John smiled softly, his eyes full of love for the younger man. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Randy rolled his eyes and turned over, jumping out of bed. "For your information, Cena, I am brilliant and have been so since you know me. I just let you think you have the upper hand all the time."

John laughed and followed Randy's naked form as he moved around the room, collecting clothes to wear for the day. "Sure, handsome,"

Randy smirked and pointed a finger at John. "I'm gonna go get ready to go to the arena. Unlike you, I can't lie around all day. You will, however, get started on the rings, understood?"

John saluted from where he remained, buried in the covers. "Yes, sir. I'll put a call in to our jeweler in St. Louis so we can set sometime this week to work on them. Knowing you like I do, I know this won't be a short process."

Randy laughed and nodded, walking into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>The process was not short, as John had suspected. Randy had thrown his all into picking out two matching rings that were perfect for him and John. He would know it when he saw it, were his exact words. John just smiled and sat with him and the jeweler, letting him have his way. All that mattered to him about the ring was that it would occupy his finger forever. It pleased him, though, to see Randy so excited about making him one he would love.<p>

Finally, the rings were set. Custom made titanium wedding bands with a hint of onyx. The order was rushed and their trusted jeweler promised them it would be ready by the time they left for Boston. In the meanwhile, Randy and John focused on sharing their news with their families. Their parents and siblings had been thrilled for the couple and all promised to make the trip in a couple of weeks with them to Boston. Alanna had been overjoyed to welcome a new Dad into her life. Her love for John was already that of a parent's and it was returned just as fiercely by John. Cody and Ted had been stunned to hear of the news, mostly due to Randy's usually negative attitude towards marriage. It had been at that moment when they realized how much John and his love had changed the younger man. Once they realized Randy's true joy over the marriage, they had also been thrilled for their best friends. Each man had been assigned a role of best man; Cody would be Randy's and Ted would be John's.

The weeks until the trip to Boston were full of planning for the men. They looked over a number of locations, finally choosing to marry in a small bed and breakfast inn they could rent out for the small wedding party and guests. Thankfully, the weather still hadn't cooled much and the autumn colors would provide the perfect background for their dream wedding. After meeting with a number of justices of the peace, they finally settled on one and arranged the entire ceremony. It would be short and sweet; very simple and reflecting the men's desires to have a peaceful, private life together.

The day finally arrived when the jeweler's call came through to report their rings were ready for pick up and Randy happily ran through the house, shouting John's name.

"Johnny! Where are you, babe?"

Randy burst into their room, his smile practically splitting his face and finally spotted John sitting on their bed, a look of annoyance upon his handsome face. Randy's smile faded and he walked over slowly. "What happened? What's that look? Let me guess; it's gonna pour on our wedding day, right? I knew it! Everything went too smoothly! I knew something was gonna go wrong!"

John smiled and shook his head. "No, baby, it's not that. Everything will continue to go smoothly, don't worry."

"So…what's the look, then?" Randy lowered himself to the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders. "Having second thoughts and don't know how to tell me?"

John rolled his eyes and met Randy's teasing smile over his shoulder. "No, dork. I just got a call and my call will interfere with your call."

Randy's smiled dropped and a frown took its place. "What are you talking about?"

"That was Mark on the phone, right? Our rings are ready to be picked up?" asked John, waiting for Randy's nod before sighing deeply. Randy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Let me guess…you got a call asking for a favor and you can't find it in your heart to say no."

John smiled sheepishly and nodded, causing Randy to laugh loudly. "I love how you can say yes to everyone but whenever I wanna do something even remotely bad you yell no like a hyena at me!"

John shook his head and turned over. "Stop; you know I let you get away with more than anyone else."

Randy's smile softened and he nodded. He massaged the nape of John's neck, feeling the tension building there. "Who was on the phone, baby?"

John closed his eyes, feeling Randy's fingers begin to work their magic. "It was Vince. They had scheduled Mike to be on some radio show but he got caught in some freak storm and can't catch his flight from LA. Vince asked if I can take his place since we're only a couple of hours away from Cleveland."

Randy smiled behind John's back, feeling no surprise that John had been called upon for a favor by Vince. He had gained the reputation for being one of the most dependable employees the WWE had and there was no one Vince trusted more to represent them well.

"He said he could get me on a flight in a couple of hours but I told him I would have to call him back…" John turned over completely, letting Randy's hands drop from his back. He smiled at the younger man and shook his head. "I'm not gonna go, though. What we had planned is more important…"

"What we had planned is important but in the grand scheme of things it's not something we **must** do together. Just go to Cleveland and I'll go pick up the rings. You've already seen them and I promise not to touch them or lose them. I'll come straight home and put them somewhere safe and then we'll see each other tomorrow." Randy placed a kiss on John's cheek and stood up. "It's not a big deal."

John quickly stood and followed Randy off the bed. "Randy, don't lie to me. It's not important; I don't have to go."

Randy laughed softly and pulled John's already half-packed suitcase out of the closet floor. "I'm not lying to you, baby. I wouldn't. It's really not a big deal. I'm just happy the rings are ready.

John nodded. "Me, too. Are you absolutely positive, Ran?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Cena," responded Randy, raising an eyebrow in warning. "Now, get on the phone and call Vince. Tell him to book your flight."

John still hesitated, turning the phone over in his hand. Randy walked over to him and grabbed it from his hand. "You finish packing and I'll call Vince. Then, I'll drive you to the airport, OK."

John walked into the closet and grabbed a few extra pairs of jeans and shirts. He quickly folded them and added it to the clothes already in his suitcase. As he zipped up, he caught the end of the conversation Randy was having with Vince and smiled when he heard Randy's laugh fill the bedroom. John exited the large walk-in closet he shared with his future husband and smirked at Randy as he ended the call. "Did I actually hear you laugh while you talked to Vince? That's not the reaction I usually hear from you after a conversation with him."

Randy shrugged and set the phone on the top of the dresser. "He thanked me for letting him borrow you. I told him that I had already figured out the only other man I would freely share you with is Vince McMahon."

John wrinkled his nose and dragged the suitcase behind him. "God, I just got such a disgusting mental image. I know what you mean, though."

Randy laughed and looked down at his wristwatch. "Your flight is in a couple of hours. We need to get a move on."

John sighed and took Randy's hand as they descended the stairs of their home. He remained silent as they exited the house and climbed into Randy's beloved Bentley. The younger man glanced at him and frowned as he started the car and drove off. "Johnny, please stop worrying. Everything is fine, baby. I'm not mad you're leaving. As soon as I drop you off, I'll go get the rings then I'll come home and finish packing. I leave tomorrow at Noon and by 5pm we'll be together again. I'll leave the rings at home and they'll be safe and sound there. We won't move them again until we have to board our flights to Boston."

John slowly smiled and shook his head. "I don't want you to think work is more important than you or our marriage, though. Nothing is more important to me than you, Randy."

Randy eased the car into traffic as they approached Lambert-St. Louis International Airport. "I know exactly how you feel, John. Trust me, I know who I'm marrying. You're always gonna be in demand and on the go. You're the poster boy for our organization. I've known this for years and never minded! I'm proud of who you are and all you do for everyone, babe, because despite how busy you are, whenever I have needed you, you have been there for me. I know that's never gonna change, Johnny."

John laid his head on the headrest of the seat and stared at Randy, his eyes full of adoration for the younger man. "I love you so much, do you know that?"

Randy nodded, his lips curved into a smile. "Yes, I do and it's a wonderful feeling. I love you, too. Do you know that?"

John laughed and nodded. "Yes and it's just as wonderful on my side." He reached for one of Randy's hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Despite the happy moment, his heart dropped when he saw the highway exit sign for the airport. He released Randy's hand and watched him guide the car up the ramp leading to the terminals.

"I don't wanna go,"

Randy laughed softly and shook his head. "Stop. Go and make me proud like you always do. I'll see you tomorrow but I expect to hear from you much sooner."

John sighed as Randy pulled into the American Airlines terminal and parked the car. "Fine, I'll go play Super Cena once more."

"Don't act. You know you love it." said Randy, leaning over in his seat, his lips curved into a smirk. "You do it so well, too."

John laughed and leaned forward in his seat, meeting Randy's lips for a deep, sensual kiss. They broke apart seconds later to the sound of angry honks behind them and sighed. John shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. "I should go."

Randy nodded and reached over, pulling John in for one more kiss. "Go. Call me when you land. I should be home by then."

John nodded and reached for the door handle. "Love you, handsome,"

"Love you more, baby," replied Randy with a wink as John exited the car. He watched him on the rearview mirror as he pulled out his luggage from the back and then waved goodbye at him as he moved away. Randy waved back and watched him disappear into the crowd entering the crowded airport before putting the car in gear and driving off with the traffic. He pointed the car in the direction of the jewelry store, aiming to get there and then home in time to finish packing his own suitcase and await John's phone call from Cleveland.

**A/N: And I'll leave you there. The end of this story is mentioned in the original one shot "24 Hours" and I don't feel it's necessary to explore it in detail. Use your imagination if you want graphic details on what happens next and the explanation in "24 Hours" isn't sufficient, LOL. I hope you all liked this very short story and that all who wanted an extension on the original one shot are pleased. I am going to focus all my energy now in completing my other story, "Love Story"! No more distractions! Anyway, hope you all liked this enough to review for me! **


End file.
